A New Beginning
by kaizoku21
Summary: AU: Luffy witnessed the death of her own mother. Due to the traumatic experience it left the seven year old mute and distanced herself from the people around her. A new life begun when the Gol family took the young child under their protection. Fem!Luffy
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

 **Summary:** Luffy witnessed the death of her own mother. Due to the traumatic experience it left the seven year old mute and distanced herself from the people around her. A new life begun when the Gol family took the young child under their protection.

 **Genre:** Alternative Universe, Angst, Mentioned death, Drama, Family, Slice of life

 **Disclaimers:** One Piece © by Oda Eiichiro

 **Chapter 1**

Seven year old Luffy doesn't know what has happened. She roamed her brown eyes around the unfamiliar Japanese style garden before her. She saw the newly built playground from the corner of the garden. There were different kinds of bonsai, orchids and flowers to the other side of the garden.

Everything was so unfamiliar with Luffy that it was starting to make her so uncomfortable. She tried to imagine her previous home. Their garden was bit smaller than this. To the right was where their tool shed, next to it was the clothes hanger, and her mother also grew couple of vegetables from the other side of their garden. She could still imagine her mother humming softly while hanging their newly washed clothes. Luffy could still remember how her mother would waved at her while she was inside the living room busy playing with her dolls.

 _All she could remember that day was she was coloring one of her coloring books when her mother, Makino, rushed inside her bedroom. The dark haired little girl yelped when she was suddenly lifted from her seat and was placed her inside her closet._

 _"We're playing hide and seek with Papa, Lu-chan," she said after placing the child inside. "Papa is 'it' and you will hide here. Don't make any sound, okay?"_

 _It has been too long since the last time she saw her Papa, so the thought of finally being able to play with her parents excite the child. Luffy eagerly and obediently sat inside, and clasped her tiny hands over her lips. She giggled while being oblivious with the anxiety and fear appeared across her mother's face._

 _"Luffy... promised Mama that you are not to leave this closet or make any noise, okay? Not until Mama and Papa tell you otherwise, okay?"_

 _"What does 'ow-de-wis' means, Mama?" Luffy asked, tilted her head to her side in confusion._

 _Makino laughed softly, "I'll tell you someday. But promise, Mama, okay?"_

 _"Mm'kay!"_

 _"Pinky promise?" Makino lifted her small finger to her daughter._

 _Luffy eagerly intertwined her small one with her mother, "Luffy pinky promise, Mama!"_

 _Makino stared at her daughter, she was smiling despite the tears streaming down her cheeks. The older dark haired lady leaned forward, and with her forehead softly resting against her daughter's, Makino whispered, "I love you so, so much." She sniffled, allowing a couple of tears to cascade her cheeks more before she reluctantly closed the door._

 _Waiting patiently, Luffy could still hear her mother talking from the other side of the door. And then she heard rushed footsteps and banging of doors. Luffy heard her mother speaking before someone bellowed something 'bitch', or whatever that means._

 _She heard someone crying. Was that her Mama? Fear was slowly creeping inside the child's small body, Luffy whimpered 'Mama' lightly. She wanted to run to her Mama. It frightened her that there are people yelling and crying outside the closet._

 _But she kept still._

 _She remembered her pinky promise with her Mama, and pinky promise means she must keep her promise at any cost, because Mama said so. As fear started to consume her, tears formed and rolled down her cheeks. Lucy's small body started to tremble as well as her heart started to pound hard._

 _"Where the fuck is your husband?!"_

 _"I don't know! I swear, I don't know!"_

 _"You lying bitch!"_

 _SLAP_

 _"If you are not willing to share anything, then maybe if we get hold of your daughter you will play along, no?"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Search for this bitch's daughter!"_

 _"No! Not my baby! Please, not Luffy!"_

 _When she heard her Mama said her name, Luffy almost jumped out of the closet. With trembling hand, Luffy lightly touch the closet's door. With her light pushing, the door opened slightly but not enough to be noticed by people outside._

 _With blurred vision due to tears, Luffy peeked through the slight gap and she could see a man with black hair wearing dark colored sunglasses and has a broad flat nose. The man had her mother by her hair, and her mama was crying while whispering 'not my baby' repeatedly. There was also a very tall man standing by the window, who was idly looking outside the street through the window._

 _Later, a man with light blue spiky hair appeared on the door way, he pushed his blue tinted sunglasses upward, "The child is nowhere to be found. She might still be at the school or something." His deep voice sounded muffled through his mask._

 _"Then have someone go to that school and get the kid."_

 _"NO!" Makino attempted to stop the blue headed man, but she was harshly thrown down the floor by tall man by her hair._

 _Her cheeks were stained by her tear as she grabbed the man's pants. "Please, not my daughter. Take me instead! Not my Luffy!"_

 _The blue headed man impassively gaze at the begging Makino before twisting his body and walked out of the bedroom._

 _The tall man gazed maliciously and leaned his face towards Makino, "I don't have any use of you anymore. I only need your daughter to get what I need from your husband." From the holster on his backside, the man pulled a gun and pressed it against Makino's forehead, "Goodbye," he whispered before pulling the trigger of his gun._

 _A loud band echoed inside Luffy's room, which startled the confused and scared little girl. Everything went to slow motion, her dilated brown eyes followed the movement of her mother. Makino's body toppled sideways and red liquid begun to pooled under her mother's unmoving body._

 _The mixture of shock, confusion and fear stunned the seven year old. Why was her mother suddenly lying on the floor? Why was her mother not moving while the bad man before him was laughing so loud, which spooked the little girl more. That red liquid scared Luffy, too. It was the same red liquid that came out from her when she tripped and hurt her knee. What was that again? Blood? Why was there so many blood coming out from her Mama?_

 _She wanted to scream to her Mama. She wanted to be hugged by her Mama or her Papa, if he's here. She wanted those strangers out of her room._

 _Mama. Mama, please stand up._

 _Her brown eyes begun to constrict and solely focused on her mother. Her body kept still, her senses become detached from her surrounding and everything went eerily silent. She was unaware that the two intruders hurriedly jumped out of the window, and then men in marine uniform flooded inside her room._

 _Three of the marines exited the room— probably to chase down the two intruders— while the other two policemen scanned the nursery room. The officer with black hair and freckles across his cheeks grimaced while staring down at Makino's body._

 _The other one, a little bit smaller from the other man and has a short brown hair, made a sign of a cross and then shook his head._

 _"This is horrible. Damn those bastards. You think they got the kid?"_

 _"No, it was a good thing I asked Marco to secure the safety of Monkey D. Luffy earlier. He probably got the kid by now."_

 _The paralysed Luffy twitched a little when she heard her name. She could barely hear two voices from the outside of the closet, but one certain voice seemed to dominate the other, at least for her. She tried to call out to whomever the owner of that voice, but no sound comes out her lips._

 _She wants her mama._

Mama... _Suddenly everything blacked out. She swayed a little before her body fell down to the floor of the wooden closet._

 _A muffled sound of blag was heard which alerted the policemen. They immediately pulled their respective guns and aimed it towards the closet near them. The black haired man nodded to his partner before slowly approaching the closet._

 _He carefully grabbed the closet's door handle, he mouthed 'on three' to his partner and in response the other policeman lifted three of his fingers and started counting._

 _"Three!"_

 _The black haired policeman pulled the closet's door in haste, revealing the unconscious Luffy inside. Both men gasped._

 _"Isn't this—,"_

 _"Damn it! Call for an ambulance!"_

 **To be continued**

 _Oh gosh. I've been around FFN but I'm a little bit disappointed that the site has only few gender - bent Luffy stories. So the idea of making my own is the reason why I wrote this story. It will be a slow update, but this will also a short one. Barely passing 10 chapters or so. How exciting this is going to be!_

 _So, yeah, Makino is not Luffy's biological mother, but I used her in my story instead, beeeeecause! I sucked at making Original Character. It would take time to even think of my OC'S name, because I would be 'The name should have connection to the character, or the story, etc.' So to save myself from going through the painstaking trouble, I made Makino as Luffy's mother instead. Heh. How lazy of me._

 _And also, this is an Alternative Universe type of story. Means, I am using the original OP characters but different genre or world._

 _And! Lastly, English is not my fort, even though I love writing, I still have so many flaws when it comes to writing stories in English. So please, bear with me if you so many grammar mistakes and whatnot._

 _Peace out, people! :)_

 _Love lots,_

 _Gummy :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning**

 **Summary:** Luffy witnessed the death of her own mother. Due to the traumatic experience, it left the seven year old mute and distanced herself from the people around her. A new life begun when the Gol family took the young child under their protection.

 **Genre:** Angst, Mentioned death, Drama, Family, Slice of life

 **Disclaimers:** One Piece © by Oda Eiichiro

 **Chapter 2**

The whole incident happened a month ago, and since then Luffy was placed under the care of Captain Gol D. Ace. He was the blacked haired man whose voice dominated to Luffy's ears back from her previous house, like she was connected to him or something.

Four weeks had passed, Luffy remained quiet and distant from her foster family— the Portgas. Ace and his father (Vice Admiral Gol D. Roger) asked their department's psychologist and medical doctor, Doctor Kureha to check Luffy's condition.

The veteran doctor diagnosed the child with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Kureha deduced that Luffy must have witnessed the death of her own parent which had cause traumatic experience to the little girl in which resulted to her muteness and being distant to other, especially to adults.

Surprisingly, despite the whole PTSD, Luffy clung to Ace, literally and figuratively speaking, ever since waking up in the hospital. She would silently cry whenever Ace tried to leave the hospital room to work or to continue investigating the death of Makino. Until one of Ace's superior agreed for him to be on-leave for few days to stay with the traumatised little girl.

Also, the fact that his father 'fell in love' with Luffy contributed with the idea of her staying under the Gol's household. Roger, despite his feared reputation as a strict Vice Admiral of their district, was smitten to Luffy, and he has been looking after the blonde child like his own daughter.

"Feels like I gained a daughter after so many years of living with two sons." He said one day when Ace found Roger in Luffy's hospital room peeling an apple and was affectionately feeding it to the little girl.

 **OnePieCe**

The Gol Household was composed of Ace's parents (Roger and Rogue) and his cousin-turned-adopted brother Gol D. Sabo (an attorney). Ace's family lived in a modest sized Japanese style house complete with tatami floors and sliding doors.

Everyone was present at the living room and greeted Luffy with much enthusiasm, most especially the matriarch of the Gol family of whom immediately cuddled the child after Roger and Ace introduced the little girl to them, much to the poor seven year old's horror.

"You're so cute!" Rogue showered Luffy with kisses and hugged her tight.

Ace sighed before peeling his mother off from the terrified Luffy, seeing the colors flushed out from young girl's face. Luffy immediately grabbed Ace by his leg and clung to him tightly every time Rogue attempted to hug the life out of her again. The matriarch sulked like a kicked puppy when Ace took Luffy away from her.

"Mom, you need to stop scaring poor Lu-chan," Ace protectively hugged Luffy to his chest.

Luffy was then placed on his lap after the ordeal and immediately planted her face on Ace's wide chest which the young man openly enjoyed. His envious mother was throwing betrayed glares at her first born.

Although Sabo was only months younger from Ace, he was still considered as the youngest of his family. They were both pampered by Rogue, but Sabo was the most attached to their mother. Since being adopted by Gol family when he was ten years old, Sabo followed Rogue around like a chick to its mother hen. It was probably because he never felt any familiar affection from his late biological mother. Unlike with his late mother, Rogue showered him with love, care, and affection, like he's her flesh and blood son.

Their excitement somehow dwindled a little after their first meeting with the little girl when she has refused to talk (even look onto their eyes) and seemed to be too detached to other member of their family, with exemption of Ace and Roger.

Luffy followed Ace and Roger around the house and most of the time she kept her face bare from any emotion. Luffy's behaviour was especially odd towards Rogue. The child has been avoiding any form of eye contact with the matriarch. They have concluded that it might be Luffy's way to ward off any unpleasant memories after witnessing her own mother's death.

It saddened and anger Rogue and other members of their family that Luffy has to witness horrifying things like that and it left the child traumatised to the point of being mute and mistrusting the adults.

"We are still looking for Luffy's missing father, Monkey D. Dragon. Seems like the people behind this murder was searching for him."

Luffy was quietly staring at her tiny hands on her lap while listening to the adults' talk. Rogue shook her head gently; feeling horribly sorry for the little girl.

"Honey, no more talk about death in front of Lu-chan." She chided her first born before beaming to Luffy when the little girl heard her nickname— the one her own mother used to address her.

Luffy blinked at Rogue before turning away and buried her face to Ace's chest once again. Nobody noticed the distinct color of red dusted across the child's chubby cheeks. Rogue's smile reminded her so much of her Mama's.

 _Mama..._

But this lady is not her Mama.

She wants her Mama back.

Or her Papa.

Rogue, who was happy that she finally made an eye contact with Luffy, beamed at the child, but the older lady pouted when Luffy immediately avoided her again.

Ace, who was enjoying the little girl's attention, patted Luffy gently on her head but silently agreed with her mother. Luffy had gone through traumatic experience enough that she doesn't need to be reminded by it anymore. As long as he and his family's able to protect Luffy, they will do it at all cost. And as far as Ace is concern, Luffy is their little sister now. After all, big brothers protect their cute little sister. Ace was also sure that everybody feels the same way like him that Luffy is part of their family from now on.

"It's getting late, Luffy has another check-up with Doctor Kureha tomorrow afternoon." Ace stood up and carried Luffy with him.

Luffy automatically wrapped her arms around Ace's neck and pressed her face against the crook of his neck.

"Good night, Lu-chan," Rogue said.

With her face still hiding on Ace's neck, Rogue was thrilled when Luffy nodded her head ever so slightly. That was Luffy's first, though subtle, respond to her.

Ace walked back to his bedroom, which has been Luffy's room as well, until his mother finished decorating Luffy's soon-to-be room. He placed her under the comforter and tucked her in.

He affectionately hummed lullaby to the little girl. "Have a sweet dreams, Lu-chan," Ace whispered when Luffy finally closed her eyes to sleep.

The door to Ace's room opened slowly and revealed Roger standing on the doorway. "How is she?"

"Still the same except she finally answered mom with a nod today."

Roger smiled affectionately, "We'll take it one step at a time." He said, but his chest was swelling with warmth that finally Luffy is slowly opening up to his wife. But then, Roger's face turned serious. "Got a minute, Ace?"

Ace looked to his father and nodded. He made sure that Luffy was properly covered with the comforter before following his father to his study room.

Roger's face tensed as he faced his son. "This came to my office this morning," Roger handed a white envelope to Ace.

The young policeman furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before accepting the envelope from his father, but his eyes widened after realizing the sender of the letter.

 _To: Monkey D. Luffy_

 _From: Papa_

"'Papa?' Does that mean this letter is from Dragon? The one we are looking for? Luffy's father?"

Roger nodded grimly, "The one and only."

"But— but how was he able to know that Luffy is under our care? No, more importantly, where the hell is he?"

Roger shook his head, "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't know anything about him except that he's leader of the revolutionary. You know the scandal involving the Marines and the Alabasta Kingdom ten years ago?"

Ace nodded automatically. "Ex-Captain Crocodile was using the Royal family of the Alabasta Kingdom to smuggled drugs? While he was staging civil wars in Alabasta and he was also secretly providing illegal firearms to both rebels and royal guards." Ace grimly stated, still remember the awful incident happened to neighboring Kingdom like it was only yesterday.

What Crocodile did was an insult to the Marine, and risked the trust of the people and Governent.

"Yes. I heard from Rayleigh that the informant behind that was Dragon's group. They've left solid evidence of Crocodile's dirt and handed it to then-Fleet Admiral, Sengoku."

"Are you saying... that this Dragon is trying to expose more of the Marine's corruption again?"

Roger pressed the bridge of his nose, before he grimly nodded to his son. "This is no yet confirmed, but we all guess that Dragon is now trying to uncover Doflamingo's group."

"What?!"

"Yes. There are rumours that some files were stolen from Dolfamingo's office three weeks ago. And we all think that it is something about the rumoured drug factory in Dressrosa Kingdom." Roger sighed, "Dragon is playing with dangerous people and those people are targeting his family now."

Realisation dawned at him that Luffy is in real danger. Ace's jaw tightened, "Are we... are we going to give this letter to Luffy, Dad?"

Roger sighed again, "I'm against it, but after everything that happened to Luffy, Dragon is still her father." The older man massaged his temple when onslaught of headache hit him. "You'll give the letter tomorrow. Rest now, Ace. We have a long day tomorrow."

Ace nodded and bid his father good night before going back to his room. Ace's grey eyes automatically dropped to Luffy when he heard a soft sob from the young girl.

Ace was quick to be by Luffy's side. The girl was crying in her sleep as the tears were cascading down the side of her petite face. Ace's heart clenched seeing the silent suffering of the little girl. The young man lay down next to Luffy, and he wiped the tears from her face before he pulled her close to his chest— to his heart.

"I'll protect you, Luffy. Big brother Ace will protect you." He whispered lovingly to Luffy while he rubbed her back softly.

As if sensing Ace warmth, Luffy snuggled closer to him.

 **To be continued**

 _I have a confession to make... this is a re - upload of chapter 2 because I accidentally deleted the original from my document manager while I was trying to edit Lucy to Luffy. So shameful!_

 _Please forgive me if you still noticed Lucy. Stupid Auto - correct. So, indeed, shameful! Anyways, please review! Thank you!_

 _Love lots,_

 _Gummy :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Beginning**

 **Summary:** Luffy witnessed the death of her own mother. Due to the traumatic experience it left the seven year old mute and distanced herself from the people around her. A new life begun when the Gol family took the young child under their protection.

 **Genre:** Alternative Universe, Angst, Mentioned death, Drama, Family, Slice of life

 **Disclaimers:** One Piece © by Oda Eiichiro

 **Chapter 3**

The next day, Luffy awoke surprisingly feeling refreshed. As usual, Ace-nii is no longer by her side but there was a note from her Nii-san placed on the bedside table. It has always been like this, if Ace was unable to greet Luffy personally he would leave a sticky note for the little girl saying 'good morning and have a nice day' to her.

The little girl grabbed the note and pulled the small box from the drawer and placed paper along with the other sticky notes from her foster older brother. Luffy grinned to herself before deciding to change her pyjamas.

Sabo knocked on Ace's door before pushing it open. He found Luffy struggling to buttoned up her blouse. The older blonde beamed at her before approaching the little girl.

"Good morning, Lu-chan," Sabo greeted, which earned a shy nod as response, before he helped her buttoned up the last two of her clothes.

Luffy allowed herself to be picked up by Sabo after dressing. The blonde young man brought Luffy to the kitchen and placed her on the chair between his seat and Ace's empty one.

"Good morning, Lu-chan!" Rogue happily greeted the little girl before she put the plate of two pancakes in front of Luffy. The seven year old started eating the breakfast after mentally said her short prayer.

Roger and Ace were at work, like usual, so it was only the three of them in the house every morning. Sabo placed a glass of orange juice and peeled apples (apparently her favourite fruit) to Luffy, which the little girl ate happily, as well. When they were done eating, Luffy was slightly confused when Rogue did not move from her seat to clean up the table. Luffy tilted her head to her side and blinked at the older lady.

Rouge struggled not crush Luffy in a hug by being so adorable.

"Lu-chan, we have something to give to you." Sabo started, keeping his voice as casual as possible to avoid scaring the little girl.

He had an argument with Ace and his father this morning. Sabo was against giving the letter to Luffy because as far as he was concern Luffy is no longer Dragon's daughter. She is part of his family now, but his dad said Luffy has the right to know that she still have a parent out there.

Rogue, on the other hand, trusted her husband's decision. For whatever its worth, Rogue was sure that this letter will benefit Luffy more.

"This is a letter," Sabo handed the envelope to Luffy. "From your papa."

Luffy snapped her wide eyes to Sabo after hearing the word 'papa'. It's a letter... from her papa. With teary eyes, Luffy took the letter from Sabo and opened it.

 _Dear Luffy,_

 _Papa is sorry for not being with you. Papa is doing his all to make a better place for you to live. I'm so sorry for whatever happened to Mama. I'm really sorry, baby girl. Papa will come and see you this Saturday, okay? I will see you, I promise. I love you so much, Luffy. And I'm sorry again._

 _Love, Papa_

Excitement and happiness bloomed in her chest. She was not abandoned. Her papa was still out there and she will see him this Saturday!

Wait.

How many nights does she needs to sleep for that Saturday to come? She was feeling giddy about the prospect of seeing her father once again. Luffy was not aware of the wide and bright smile appeared on her lips. Ever since the death of her mother, the only smile she could ever produce was the small ones. The ones that do not reach her eyes.

Sabo and Rogue witnessed the shine on Luffy's face, and they were torn between reading the letter or not. Her father must have mentioned something in the letter to cause this sudden change on the little girl. The smile on Sabo's lips disappeared instantaneously when he realized something.

Could it be that her father was planning of taking Luffy from them? Is she going to leave them? If yes, when? Oh god, the thought of Luffy leaving their family after staying with them for a month scared him. He was getting used of taking care and looking after the mute child that he doesn't want her to leave them anytime soon. Or not to leave them ever. He had already established the thought of Luffy staying with them forever.

It seems that Rogue was thinking the same way. Even if she doesn't want it to happen, such thing like Luffy's father claiming the child back is inevitable. As much as she wished for the child to stay with them a little bit longer, or forever if possible, she doesn't want to take away the chance for Luffy to be with her father again. And if this will also help Luffy to overcome her trauma, to make her smile and talk and be as active as any five years old should be, then so be it. It doesn't make it any less painful and doleful, though.

A lady with bob-cut hairstyle entered the dining room. "Hello~", Shakky, Rayleigh's wife (Rayleigh was Roger's best friend since childhood) was quick to hugged Luffy. "Lu-chan! I made dresses perfectly for you! Will you let Aunt Shakky to dress you up?"

Luffy stared at Shakky before nodding. The lady squealed and took Luffy to the common room. Sabo only sighed before helping his mother clean up the table.

 **To be continued**

 _The shortest update as of now. Sorry. Kind of so busy with life so I'm missing my muse. Buuuut~~~ I have written few words for next chapter, so I hope you're all looking forward to it._

 _See you guys!_

 _Love lots,_

 _Gummy :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Beginning**

 **Summary:** Luffy witnessed the death of her own mother. Due to the traumatic experience it left the seven year old mute and distanced herself from the people around her. A new life begun when the Gol family took the young child under their protection.

 **Genre:** Alternative Universe, Angst, Mentioned death, Drama, Family, Slice of life

 **Disclaimers:** One Piece © by Oda Eiichiro

 **Chapter 4**

Luffy modelled plenty of clothes for Shakky without so much of a complain.

Shakky was introduced to Luffy as Roger's best friend's wife, who's named was Rayleigh. Shakky was a retired fashion designer, and as soon as they introduced the little girl to her Shakky begun imagining the clothes she'd make for little Luffy.

It was no longer necessary for the Gol family's part to buy the little girl clothes because half of Ace's closet was Luffy's clothes given by Shakky. All of it were designed by the older lady.

The little girl is currently wearing a pink spaghetti strapped dress with designed sunflowers scattered in the skirt part. Her jet black hair was pulled in pigtails with yellow colored ribbon tied around each locks.

In the afternoon, the two ladies decided to bake cookies and Luffy agreed to help them. The dark haired little girl was in-charge of whisking the flour, sugar, cocoa, baking powder, baking soda, and salt together in a large bowl, and while doing this she had her small tongue stuck out on the side of her lips. The flour smudged her cheeks when she tried to wiped her face using the back of her flour-filled hand.

Rogue and Shakky cooed at the cute little girl as they both took photos of the oblivious child.

Rogue placed the pan inside the oven and set the contraption for 30 minutes. The three peered inside through the oven's glass door and grinned at each other, "We have half an hour, why don't you change clothes while we do the cleaning, Lu-chan?"

Luffy was reluctant of leaving them, after all half of the disaster in the kitchen was her fault. Sensing Luffy's guilt, Rogue tapped her little nose affectionately and beamed, "Go on, sweetie. We'll call you after the cake is baked."

Luffy nodded slowly before she toddled to her room to change her clothes.

"Lu-chan!" Sabo entered the living room around late afternoon. He busied himself inside the study room while the ladies were in process of baking.

When he opened the door, sweetness wafted through the corridor of their house. The young blonde man beamed affectionately at Luffy, who was on her knees and was leaning over the table while colouring her children's books.

"I love your dress and that bunny headband, you looked so adorable! Here, let me take a photo and I'll send it to Ace." Sabo showered Luffy kisses and hugs before taking out his phone and snapped a picture of him and the cute child.

Luffy is now wearing one of Shakky's latest creation, a children's playsuit clothes with a fluffy tail of bunny behind. Her dark hair pulled with a pink bunny-ears headband.

Sabo laughed when he received a reply from his brother. "'That's some cute clothes.' Lu-chan, Ace said you look so cute on that clothes!"

Luffy, in return, grinned at Sabo.

Rogue entered the living room followed by Shakky, "Right? And it suits Lu-chan, too well!"

Sabo then looked around the table and eyed the variety of desserts displayed on the surface, "This is a lot of sugar. Are we having a visitor or something?" The young man asked before taking one chocolate cookies from one of the plates.

"Yes, Little Law is coming over to play with Lu-chan today." Rogue answered and as if a cue the doorbell rung, "That must be him. I'll go get it." The matriarch of Gol exited the living room.

"Luffy!" Law screamed before entering their living room. The seven year black haired little guy went a beeline to Luffy and grabbed her by her hand. "Let's go play outside! Let's go, hurry!"

Luffy was surprised when Law suddenly pulled her towards the door leading to the Gol's garden where the mini playground Roger made for Luffy was situated days after the child came into their household.

"Law-kun! Don't pull Lu-chan like that!" Sabo followed behind the hurrying kids.

 **OnEpiEcE**

 _Law was Luffy's playmate days after she was placed under Ace's family's care. He was living next door with his family (his parents and his little sister), and was the constant visitor of Gol family since the little boy's self declaration as Ace and Sabo's rival, despite their large age gap with him. Ace and Sabo looked at Law and Lami as their little siblings. The Gol brothers would often annoy and teased Law, while in contrast, they would spoil Lami._

 _Ace took Luffy to a walk one afternoon, and he let the little girl play at the park near their house. That was when Law and Lami appeared still clad with their school uniform. Law was yelling childish challenges to Ace as soon as he saw the older guy._

 _"Hello, Ace-niisan!" Lami greeted politely. Ace patted her on her head, earning even a wider smile from the girl._

 _"You won't be able to beat me today, Ace!" Law, on the other hand, gave the older man a toothy grin. Ace only chuckled before ruffling Law's head, much to the young boy's annoyance._

 _"Can't play with you today. I'm here with my new sister," Ace motioned his head to Luffy._

 _Both child turned their head to the sandbox and saw a black haired little girl playing by herself, even though there were other kids near her._

 _"That's your new sister?" Law inquired still his black orbs trailed on Luffy's back._

 _"Yes,"_

 _"Ohh! I wanna meet her!" Lami clasped her hands together in excitement of having another friend, and a cute one, too!_

 _Law furrowed his eyebrows. The prospect of having another playmate besides Lami excites the boy as well but, "Why is she playing alone?" He instead asked._

 _Ace grimaced sadly, "Luffy is... just not comfortable around the others right now."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"She went through something bad before coming here."_

 _"Oh." Lami was downhearted that her soon-to-be-friend is sad. "When will she get better then, Niisan?"_

 _Ace shook his head, "I don't know. It all depends on Luffy."_

 _Law turned his head sideward before beaming to Ace and Lami, as if he just came up with a great plan, "I'm gonna go and play with her so she'll feel better."_

 _"Why? You don't know her, Niichan."_

 _"Duh? 'Cause she's my friend now!" Law declared before running towards Luffy._

 _Ace amusedly watch Law as he suddenly approached Luffy, he squatted down next to her and started bubbling about everything. Confused by the suddenness, Luffy stared at Law for good whole minute— he just went and helped her build the sandcastle she was trying to make— and the mysterious kid seemed to be unaffected that Luffy won't say anything back to him._

 _He asked her why she doesn't speak, but Luffy only shook her head and curled in one corner of the sandbox. She was absentmindedly filling the already-filled bucket with sand._

 _Law shrugged his shoulders, "It's okay if you don't want to speak! I'll speak for you instead!" Law gave Luffy a cheeky grin. "Oi! Lami! C'mon and meet my new friend!" The boy gestured his little sister._

 _Luffy glanced over her shoulder and saw a little girl— around her age— running towards them. The new girl beamed brightly at Luffy._

 _"Hello! My name is Lami and I want to be your friend!" She introduced, offering her small hand to Luffy. The latter reluctantly accepted Lami's hand before she was immediately pulled towards the swing. "Let's play with the swing!"_

 _"Oi! She's my friend so we're going to play with sandcastle!"_

 _Lami pouted at her older brother, "Sandcastle is boring! Besides it's annoying to remove sand from my socks! So, we're going to play with swing!"_

 _"Sandcastle!"_

 _"Swing!"_

 _Lami and Law started their banter, not aware of the bright and wide smile appeared on Luffy's lips. But Ace saw the smile and he beamed himself, knowing that Luffy has gained friends around her age, Ace was sure on that day onwards these three will be inseparable._

 **To be continued**

 _I made Law OOC (out-of-character) because why not? Ha! I love pairing Law with a female Luffy. He's serious, Luffy is hyperactive. A perfect combination. How amazing :)_

 _Please, review! See you again!_

 _Love lots,_

 _Gummy :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Beginning**

 **Summary:** Luffy witnessed the death of her own mother. Due to the traumatic experience it left the seven year old mute and distanced herself from the people around her. A new life begun when the Gol family took the young child under their protection.

 **Genre:** Alternative Universe, Angst, Mentioned death, Drama, Family, Slice of life

 **Disclaimers:** One Piece © by Oda Eiichiro

 **Chapter 5**

"Anyways! Mom bought me a cat today and I call him Happy, because Happy makes your inside happy," Law chirped to Luffy.

Sabo chuckled at Law's logic behind his pet's name. It's very Law-esque. The young man watched the two on the hallway, besides him were the two plates of cookies and three glasses of apple juice.

"Lami wants Happy to call Puffy, but I told her Happy is Happy and Puffy is a lame name." Law added and looked at Luffy. "Do you want to meet Happy?"

Luffy smiled and nodded her head excitedly. She loves cats, but her Mama was allergic with cat's fur so the little girl settled herself with pictures and toys of the feline animal.

Law beamed back to Luffy, too glad that his new playmate shared the same likeness he had with cats, "Okay! I'll bring him tomorrow! He's white, by the way, and his fur is soft and he likes to cuddle and, and—," Law went on and on about Happy while Luffy patiently listened to him as they both swung back and forth on the swing.

"Little brat is here again, huh?" Ace bemusedly said, while he was loosening his necktie, after hearing Law's loud voice coming from their garden.

Marco and Thatch, their distant cousins and Ace's colleagues at work, followed him behind. Thatch went beeline to the kitchen, where he was sure that Rogue would be in, to greet the matriarch of the family.

Marco and Ace went straight to the garden where they were greeted with Law and Luffy sharing a plate of cookies and glasses of apple juice. Sabo went to inside the house to grab himself a glass of water. Too much intake of chocolates and sugar made him cringed.

"Hey, nice to see you, Law." Ace greeted, he ruffled Law's head before caressing Luffy's cheeks.

The little girl hugged her foster brother and foster cousin back while Law glared in annoyance at Ace.

"Stop messing up my hair!" Law bellowed trying to salvage his already messy hair.

"Your hair is unsalvageable, anyways."

"Is not!"

Thatch then appeared in the garden after greeting the two ladies inside, levelled and squinted his eyes at Law, "I've been seeing you here an awful lot lately. Don't you have any better things to do?" Like everyone else, he was head over heels in love with Luffy's cuteness, and was open with his dislike with Law hovering around their little Luffy.

"It's only natural for me to be here! Duh! Luffy is my friend!" Law glared back to Thatch. The older man ignored the little boy in retaliation, which angered Law more.

"Hello, Lu-chan~ Big bro Thatch came over to play!" Thatch's opened up with arms to the little girl.

Luffy, in return, automatically jumped into the older man's arms and let out silent giggle when Thatch showered her with kisses and tickles.

"Stop hogging, Luffy! I'm still playing with her!" Law bellowed at Thatch.

Thatch gave Law an animated glare, hugging the little girl closer. "Don't care. You can go home now. Shoo! Shoo!"

"Don't 'shoo, shoo' me, old man!"

"Old man?!"

And thus, another epic battle between Thatch and Law ensued. They are like this, always on each other's throat when one tries to steal Luffy's attention from the other. This scene frequently happens soon as the two are in the same room, and it automatically becomes a normal, albeit comedic, thing for the Gol family.

"Sometimes, you are worse than Dad and Ace, Thatch." Sabo entered the garden only to be greeted with Thatch digging (a little gentler) his fist onto the boy's head.

On the contrary, Thatch liked Law, he's close with him as much as the little boy was close with other members of the Gol family. The pompadoured man just don't want the little boy, or anyone with XY chromosomes, near their little Lu-chan. He's that overprotective and immediately jealous with anyone who dares to steal Luffy's attention from him.

Thatch pouted at Sabo childishly, "Can you blame me? The last time he was here he declared Lu-chan as his future bride! I won't let that happen!"

Sabo rolled his eyes at his older cousin. Meanwhile, Ace has Luffy on his lap while the little girl enjoyed the rest of the cookies she baked with Rogue and Shakky, completely oblivious of their childish argument.

Marco sighed at his brother, "He's a kid, Thatch. I don't think he's even serious about that-yoi."

"I am serious!" Law screeched, "I will grow up strong so I can protect Luffy and then I will make her my bride!"

Ace, Marco, Sabo and Thatch were too startled with Law's proclamation that it left them speechless for a moment. Huh, this brat is sure head-over-heels in love with their Lu-chan. Somehow, the idea of giving little Luffy away to any man doesn't sit too well with any of them.

No. Scratch that.

No pervert will have their chance to touch their baby girl.

Thatch narrowed his eyes to Law again. "Over my dead body." He threatened, surprisingly nobody tried to stop the older man.

"Don't tease Law-kun too much, Thatch-kun." Rogue chided softly after appearing on the doorway. She smiled at Law, and said, "Sweetie, your mother called, it's time to go home."

"Oh, thanks, Aunt Rogue!" Law beamed at the older lady.

Ace placed Luffy down to say her goodbye to her friend.

Law enthusiastically waved at Luffy. "See you tomorrow, Luffy! I'll bring Happy with me, do'cha worry!"

Luffy nodded and waved to Law. She watched the boy run towards the gate, but he suddenly skidded to a stop. Everyone watched as Law run back to where Luffy was standing, and they were caught off-guard when the seven year old boy suddenly planted a quick kiss on Luffy's cheek. He grinned, not minding the death glare from the men of the Gol household.

"See 'ya!" And then he run once again.

Luffy cupped the cheek Law kissed and blinked her eyes. Not fully understanding the reason behind the gesture.

"You're a dead meat, Trafalgar D. Water Law!" Thatch screamed before he followed the child outside.

Sabo was listlessly staring at Luffy. "He... the brat kissed..." he was unable to finish his words as he animatedly faded away in shock. Marco had his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. The nerve of that kid.

"My—," was the only word Rogue was able to come up.

Ace, after overcoming his own shock, scooped Luffy and went inside. He went straight to kitchen sink, soaked his one hand with soap and rubbed Luffy's cheek while ignoring the bewildered expression of Shakky.

"What happened?" Shakky asked while watching Ace arduously wiping Luffy's cheek with his handkerchief.

Luffy growled at Ace when she felt light pain on her cheek. She pushed his hand away from her face and cupped her aching cheek. She even tried to wiggled out of Ace's arms, afraid that he'll try to rub her cheek again.

"Law is hereby banned in our house." Ace muttered softly, as he refused to let the little girl go and kissed her reddened cheek as his apology.

Rogue entered the kitchen pulling the still-stun Sabo and glaring Marco, and chuckled softly. "Law-kun proclaimed Lu-chan as bride in the future."

"Again?"

"And kissed her to seal that proposal."

The older lady's jaw dropped, but then she giggled afterwards, "Well that explains why Thatch was screaming nasty things outside."

"Oh right, sweetheart, will you snapped out of it already and go fetch your cousin? Before he literally kill poor Law-kun." Rogue patted Sabo on his broad chest and pushed him towards the doorway.

Sabo grumbled something under his breathe before he nodded to his mother. Rogue snatched the little girl and free her from Ace's grip. Chiding her first born of suffocating the poor child. Luffy bounced to the table where the plates of cookies were laid down. Completely oblivious to her surrounding.

Shakky, amused by the men's reaction, patted the child's head and affectionately watched the child munched the couple of cookies on the table.

 **To be continued**

 _Hooo~~ it's been awhile people! Well, this story is close of wrapping up. Just a little more chapter and bam The end! So excited!_

 _Please, review! See you again!_

 _Love lots,_

 _Gummy :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Beginning**

 **Summary:** Luffy witnessed the death of her own mother. Due to the traumatic experience it left the seven year old mute and distanced herself from the people around her. A new life begun when the Gol family took the young child under their protection.

 **Genre:** Alternative Universe, Angst, Mentioned death, Drama, Family, Slice of life

 **Disclaimers:** One Piece © by Oda Eiichiro

 **Chapter 6**

"Did you really have to do that to Law?" Ace inquired his cousin with annoyed tone.

Thatch scoffed back at Ace, "He deserved that noogie. Besides, I'm pretty sure—,"

Both cousins were startled when Sabo harshly opened the front door. "Ace! Dad was rushed to the hospital!" the youngest Gol exclaimed in panic as soon as the two young men entered the foyer.

Colors slowly drained out of his face when words of his brother started to sink in. Ace could see their mother being assisted by Marco inside the car followed quickly by Shakky with Luffy in her arms. Apparently, Shakky volunteered to stay behind and look after their house. She placed the child inside the car.

Ace could not comprehend how he was now sitting inside their seven-seater car. Marco was behind the wheels, understandably, because neither Ace nor Sabo were rational enough to drive.

The news of their father rushed to the hospital due to some freak vehicle accident is still swirling in their brain.

 _'Dad... hang in there!'_

 **OnePieCe**

Everyone was eerily quiet, saved from Rogue's sobbing, on their way to the hospital. All the time, Ace was consoling his mother while caressing her hands softly. Luffy was on Sabo's lap, who was sitting beside their crying mother, the blonde man has his trembling arms around the little girl. Sabo was whispering soothing words into Luffy's temple, but he's aware that those words were more meant for him rather than to the child.

Luffy could feel the tension between the family after hearing from his foster father's colleague that the patriarch of their family was ambushed by some unknown assailants on his way back home.

Although, they were already reassured that Roger was no longer in any life-threatening situation, albeit some scratches and bruises all over his body and a fractured right arm, their father was safe. But knowing that the person responsible for endangering the life of their father—and also a high ranking marine officer— escaped left a bitter taste on Ace's mouth. He (or they) could harm anyone from his family again.

Or worse...

Ace shook his head.

No.

He will not let anything bad happen to his family. Not again.

 **OnePieCe**

Roger was sleeping on his bed when they arrived in his hospital suite. He's on IV drip, a cast was wrapped around his injured arm and a cervical collar was braced on his neck. According to the report, Roger was on his way home when someone slammed their car into his car while he was on process of turning into a corner. The car was hit on their father's side, and the indention on the car due to the severe impact hit his right arm hard causing the injury. The shards of his broken mirror hit most the right side of his face as well, but to their relief Doctor Kureha confirmed no permanent damage was caused on their father.

Rogue was immediately by her husband's side, and she gently wrapped her trembling hands over Roger's pale one. Sabo and Ace occupied the other side of the bed, keeping their emotions at bay. Ace kneeled and leaned over to their sleeping father while Sabo occupied the little space on their father's bed. His hand was on top of their father's chest, the movements of his chest reassured Sabo again and again that Roger is alive.

"Oh, Honey..." Rogue sobbed, she pressed Roger's knuckle against her trembling lips as she was silently thanking all the gods she knew seeing that her husband is, thankfully, alive.

Doctor Kureha entered the suite with a clipboard on hand, "He's gonna be okay, Rogue. No internal bleeding, thank god. Other than the fractured arm and strained neck, we'll be able to discharge him after seven days." The elder doctor reported.

The three numbly nodded to Kureha. The female doctor looked around the family and spotted Luffy clinging to Thatch's hand in one corner of the room. Marco went to talk to the marine officers stationed outside his Uncle's suite; he was hoping that they have, at least, any sort of identification about the assailant. Or even better, if they caught the bastards. Marco's itching to interrogate anyone. And he's not infamous in Interrogation Department for nothing.

"I see you brought little Luffy," Kureha commented and offered a small smile to the paled little girl.

Thatch and Kureha was slightly surprised when Luffy slipped her little hand off Thatch's grip and slowly walked towards Roger's bed.

Sabo let Luffy occupied the space on their father's bed before he settled himself behind Ace's chair. The little girl slowly touched Roger's cold hand and looked at his paled face. Her chocolate eyes were swimming with unshed tears and her lips were trembling.

Luffy tapped Roger's hand and waited for reaction from the older man. Tears started to rolled down her flushed cheeks when she did not get a response from him. Sabo was about to console their foster sister when Ace stopped him. This could be the most-awaited breakthrough Luffy needed.

Luffy crawled forward to Roger— she was also careful not to leaned over him to avoid hurting the older man further— and tapped the surface of his cheek that her little fingers could reach. Still, she waited and was disappointed with Roger's lack of response.

The moment she saw Roger, unmoving on the bed, Luffy's heart started to race in her tiny chest. Many emotions swirled in her chest as the images of her unmoving mother on the floor flitted at the back of her mind.

 _'Luffy-chan,' Roger greeted her during her stay in the hospital weeks ago. Luffy was listlessly staring outside her hospital room's window, she was ignoring anyone who attempted to make a conversation with her; except the big brother who introduced himself as Ace. 'I'm Roger. And my family and I will be looking after you from now on.'_

 _Roger showed no annoyance but only patience when the child openly ignoring him. 'I'm going to be your father, but you can call me whichever you want.'_

 _Luffy's ears twitched, but kept her face towards the window._

 _'Otousan... will not let bad things happened to you.'_

 _Luffy slowly turned her eyes to Roger. The older man grinned at her. 'I will not make you feel alone anymore.'_

 _Luffy stared at Roger, unaware of the tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. Roger, his heart was completely shattered by Luffy's crying face, and sworn internally that he will do everything to prevent this expression to ever appear on this sweet, innocent child again. 'Otousan will alway be here, Luffy. I promise.'_

 _'I promised.'_

Luffy bit her trembling lips, and with quivering hands she grabbed Roger's hospital clothes and sob silently.

"O-O-Otousan..." Luffy mumbled ever so slightly.

The adults behind the child gasped in surprise when she finally talked.

Luffy lightly patted Roger's cheek once again, "Otousan, please— please, wake up..."

Roger stirred after many attempts of Luffy and opened his eyes. A blurred vision of Luffy crying and calling for him surprised the older man, and with the help of his sons and wife, Roger slowly rouse from his pillow and sat up despite his whole body screaming in pain.

Kureha was about to reprimand the older Gol, but stopped herself when Roger wrapped his arms around the crying child.

"Lu-chan, why are crying?" He inquired softly as he placed the sobbing little girl beside him. "Sshh, don't cry, sweetheart." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Otousan promised, remember? He will always be beside you. Hush now, baby girl."

Luffy, on the other hand, was finally relieved when Roger opened his eyes. She clutched her tiny hands over Roger's hospital gown and sobbed softly.

She was glad. He woke up. He's still here. She's very, very glad.

Luffy cried for almost half an hour and then she fell asleep in her foster father's arms. Rogue helped him placed Luffy beside him on the hospital bed, it made Roger grinned when Luffy kept her grip over his gown. Rogue softly smiled at Luffy as she was brushing off the strands of hair from her forehead.

"I'm glad she finally talked," Thatch whispered, still kind of elated after hearing the child's voice for the first time. Marco was pouting a little when he missed the chance to hear Luffy's voice, which earned gloating tease from Thatch.

Roger smiled and nodded, "Yes, and I think this is the first step Luffy needed for her complete recovery. She'll take every step she needed with us supporting her behind."

Ace blinked his eyes, when realisation dawned on him. "Dad? Are you saying...?"

Roger confirmed Ace's suspicions. "Yes, I was talking with Izo-san before going home, and he agreed to help us to officially adopt Luffy in our family. We'll start as soon as I'm out of the hospital."

The rest of their family exchanged giddy look before they beamed at each other.

 **To be continued**

 _First off, I want to apologise. I messed up the second chapter, uploading the thir chapter in the second one; so if you will noticed difference from the previous installment. I'm sorry. I re-edit the whole chapter and can't remember word by word from the past second chapter. How... embarrassing_

 _Second, if you will, again, noticed that instead of Luffy, Lucy will popped out randomly. I typed this story using iphone Notebook, and the darn iOS keeps auto - correcting Luffy to Lucy. And I'm too lazy to edit my story. Thus the random Lucy appearing in the story. Feel free to point out if you'll see another Lucy in the story. How... ugh embarrassing._

 _Japan has cars with their steering wheel on the right, thus th right arm injuries. Heh._

 _Thanks for staying with me this long! The story will soon reach its ending!_

 _Peace out, people!_

 _Love lots,_

 _Gummy :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Beginning**

 **Summary:** Luffy witnessed the death of her own mother. Due to the traumatic experience it left the seven year old mute and distanced herself from the people around her. A new life begun when the Gol family took the young child under their protection.

 **Genre:** Alternative Universe, Angst, Mentioned death, Drama, Family, Slice of life

 **Disclaimers:** One Piece © by Oda Eiichiro

 **Chapter 7**

Tomorrow, her Roger-Otousan will finally be released from the hospital. Everyone was busy preparing the room for him, especially Rogue-okaasan. Auntie Shakky has been keeping me a company since everyone has their own things to do.

Ace-Nii and Sabo-Nii were busy with work too, and I barely see them as well. That makes me sad, but that's okay, because if one of them is available they always make it a point to tuck me in bed every night.

I also have Law-kun and Lami-chan to play with, although I don't know why every time I'm near Law-kun, my big brothers would push Law-kun away; directly or indirectly. Like, when I was playing with him in the sandbox with Sabo-Nii watching over me. Law grabbed my hand to point at the cat that appeared near the sandbox, and then I was in Sabo-Nii's arms all of a sudden.

He was yelling things to Law-kun while hugging me. It is not like I dislike being hugged by my older brothers though, just that they have been hugging me an awful lot lately, especially with Law-kun around.

Anyways, tomorrow, I will meet my Papa, my real Papa, finally! He promised from the letter that he would. I was supposed to meet him the other Saturday, but everyone was busy with Roger-otousan in the hospital, so no one was able to accompany me.

And Papa also left another letter of pos-pespo- uhh... what was the word again? Postponing? Yeah, I think that was it. Postponing my meeting with Papa to another Saturday.

I was really sad. I was really excited to see Papa, again. But! Since he said I will meet him tomorrow, I think I will forgive him. I'm excited!

I paused from watching Sponge Bob on the television when I heard Law-kun's voice from the front door. He was supposed to come here and play with me. Everyone was busy, as usual, and only Thatch-Nii and Marco-Nii are with me in the house. Thatch-Nii said he'd make me snacks. Marco-Nii was helping him in the kitchen, but not after setting up the TV for me.

I jumped off the sofa, only to wobbled a little. My head has been feeling funny ever since waking up. It hurts sometimes, and I get dizzy as well. The breakfast that Rogue-okaasan cooked, though as delicious as always, was really hard to swallow. I shook my head a little before skipping towards the door to greet my friend.

As always, I'm wearing one of the clothes Aunt Shakky gave me. It was a floral dress this time, and my hair was pulled on a high ponytail. Thatch-Nii must have really liked my clothes, because he kept gushing at me when I greeted him and Marco-Nii this morning.

I waved at Law-kun after he unceremoniously entered the house. I was surprised to see him carrying something, though.

"Hey, Luffy! Look what I saw in your mailbox!" Law-kun handed one of the envelopes to me. "It says 'To Luffy', so it's yours!"

I blinked and stared at the familiar writing on the envelope. This is from Papa. My stomach suddenly feels weird and my chest pounded hard. I have a very bad feeling about this. Last time I received a letter from Papa, he said that he's cancelling my meeting with him. I hope he's not doing it again this time. Or, I would be really, really mad at him this time.

With shaking hands, I opened my letter, ignoring the excited expression of Law who was watching me.

Oh no.

 _I'm sorry. Daddy cannot make it this time, as well. I'll see you some other time, Luffy. I'm really sorry_.

Why does he kept doing this? Doesn't he love me anymore? Why won't he let me see him? Is he going to leave me, like Mama did? My mama is not coming back anymore, and it looks like papa is leaving me as well.

What if Ace-Nii and the others get tired of having me stay here? I would love to stay here with them, because they are really, really nice to me. But what if they don't like me anymore? Are they going to leave me, too?

Am I... Am I going to be left alone forever?

I didn't know how long was I staring at the paper. Or when did I started crying. Or how long was a panicking Law trying to make me stop crying.

All I know is that my head is spinning, and I'm breathing in a very weird way. I placed my hand on my aching head. It's like my head is going to explode.

Please, make it stop! Please!

 _Help me..._

 _Mama..._

 **OnePieCe**

"LUFFY!" Law exclaimed in panic before diving towards his friend, thankfully he caught Luffy before she hit the floor.

Marco and Thatch hurriedly entered the foyer, and both adult gasped when they saw Law crying while clutching the unconscious Luffy on the floor.

"What happened, Law?" Despite his thudding heart, Marco was able to ask the little boy in calm manner. Thatch, on the other hand, carefully scooped Luffy in his arms. He mumbled something 'fever' when he touched Luffy's flushed skin.

"I don't know... she was... only reading the letter and... and then... she passed out." Law hiccuped. "Is it... is it my fault? Did... I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill Luffy!" Law, then, cried out.

Marco patted the little boy on his head gently before leading him to the living room. Thatch placed Luffy on the sofa before he went to the bathroom to collect things needed to dampened Luffy's high temperature.

"It's not your fault. And you didn't kill Luffy. She has a fever, but she's going to be okay, Law. So don't cry." Marco consoled the little boy.

"But... but I was the one... who gave her... the letter... and then she started crying... and then... and then..."

"What letter?" Thatch asked while wiping Luffy with wet clothe.

Marco only shook his head, "I'll go get it. Stay here, Law."

Law nodded, still stifling, before walking towards the sofa, "I'm sorry, Luffy." He whispered, and then he started hiccuping again as if he was about to cry.

Thatch sooth the crying child, "Hey, no more tears, buddy. I don't think Luffy will like it if she wakes up only to see you crying."

"B-but..."

"It's not your fault." Thatch chuckled as he ruffled the little boy's hair. "You're a good friend, Law."

Law, despite the tears and the snot, grinned cheekily to Thatch. The older man grinned back.

"Still not going to allow you to marry her, though." Thatch jived as he ruffled the child a little harder.

Law, annoyed, slapped Thatch's hand off his head and pouted at the pompadoured older man. "You are such a meanie!"

Thatch only responded the child with a big smile, but his smile fell off his lips when his eyes landed on the groaning little girl. Awhile ago, as he scooped the child he also heard her whispered 'please don't leave me Papa', and sob in her sleep.

It pissed him off that Dragon kept disappointing the child. He was supposed to meet her last Saturday, but the child was downhearted when Dragon cancelled the meeting. Said something about on the run on his separate letter to Rogue and Roger.

At that moment, Marco entered the living room. His one hand have a phone pressed on his ear, while the other was clutching envelopes and papers.

"Of course, we'll take care of her, Aunt Rogue. Okay. I'll see you guys later."

Marco crouched down to Law, "Hey, buddy, Luffy's sick and can't play with you right now. And we don't want you catching her flu, as well. Come back some other day, okay?"

Law, understanding the situation, nodded obediently and patted the sleeping Luffy on her head. Marco accompanied Law back to his house, but not after handing the papers the Thatch.

Marco was making a weird expression as he lead the child towards the front door. The confused first born of Edward Newgate accepted the papers with a frown on his forehead.

Thatch inwardly cursed. The first letter he read was from Dragon saying yet another disappointing news of cancelling his meeting with his daughter, "That idiot..." Thatch muttered angrily.

The second paper made his eyes bulged out off his socket, "The hell is— what the heck?" He was staring at the paper with trembling hands.

 **OFFICIAL ADOPTION CERTIFICATE**

 _This is to certify that Mr and Mrs. Roger and Rogue D. Gol have officially adopted Luffina D. Monkey whose birthplace is at #143 East Blue St., Fuschia Village, Grand Line. They have adopted the child with the approval of Mr. Dragon D. Monkey with no other legal issues left behind._

 _Signed by..._

Thatch traced the signature of Dragon above his stated name below the letter. Izou, a distant relative and family attorney of Gol, was also signed next to Dragon and two other officials that certified the legal adoption of Luffy.

The only missing signs are from Rogue and Roger's.

And once they did sign the certificate, Luffy will be, finally and legally, part of their family.

Nothing excites Thatch more than this news, but also, it scared him how Luffy will react to this news. Will she be excited? Disappointed?

 **To be continued**

 _Aaaaand it is finally done. So excited for the last chapter. Please look forward for it!_

 _I have to make it to Luffy's POV on the first part, so I can express her emotions more 'Cause you know, she still refused to talk._

 _I'm not portraying Dragon as a bad father here. But I have to make him leave Luffy to Gol family. They will (and can) protect Luffy at all cost. So yeah..._

 _Peace out, people! See you at the last chapter!_

 _Love lots,_

 _Gummy :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Beginning**

 **Summary:** Luffy witnessed the death of her own mother. Due to the traumatic experience it left the seven year old mute and distanced herself from the people around her. A new life begun when the Gol family took the young child under their protection.

 **Genre:** Alternative Universe, Angst, Mentioned death, Drama, Family, Slice of life

 **Disclaimers:** One Piece © by Oda Eiichiro

 **Chapter 8**

Marco gloomily waited for his Uncle Roger's reaction. While his Aunt Rogue was ecstatic when he presented Luffy's adoption certificate to her— she was quick to sign up the paper— his Uncle Roger, however, have his hand hovering over the document.

"Honey, what's wrong? Isn't this what we have always wanted? We're officially Lu-chan's parents!" Rouge gleefully said.

"Yeah..." Roger murmured, still at lost by something. "Yeah, that's great and all, but..."

"But?" Rouge urged her husband.

Roger sighed, melancholy displaying on his chiselled face as he stared straight to his wife. "Do you think this is what Luffy wants? I mean, you heard from Marco after Luffy fainted, Thatch said Luffy was murmuring 'Papa please don't leave me'." An apprehensive sigh escaped the patriarch of the Gol family, while he scratched the back of his head using his free hand. "What if... what if Luffy doesn't want to stay with us? What if Luffy wants to go back to her father? We haven't exactly asked Luffy with her opinions."

Having realised what her husband meant, Rogue dejectedly dropped her shoulders. "You're right. We never asked for Luffy's opinion. She couldn't talk, yes, but there are other means to communicate with her. I... I totally forgot about her because I was so excited to be her mother." Feeling a bit guilty about the situation, Rogue hugged herself, imagining the mute child they have come to care and love in her arms.

Roger scooted close to his wife, and wrapped his uninjured arm around Rogue's shoulder. "Let's just wait until Luffy's better. And then, we can ask her if she wants to stay with us." Rogue sniffed and nodded to Roger.

Marco, while his heart feeling heavy with anticipation whether or not Luffy will choose to stay with them, left the room quietly. They were all so excited for Luffy to be part of their family that they have forgotten about Luffy's feelings and opinions about the whole adoption issue.

Despite her age, Luffy is an observant and intelligent child, and they are all sure that she has ideas about her situation.

 **OnePieCe**

The next day, Luffy was still in bed with fever with Marco and Thatch nursing the little girl back to health.

Roger was finally released from the hospital, as well. As soon as they've arrived in the house, everyone went a bee line towards Luffy's room. They were greeted by a little girl with flushed face, Luffy was breathing laboriously due to her high temperature. Marco, who was sitting beside Luffy's bed, placed a cooling pad on her forehead to relieve her fever.

Rouge sat on the bed, caressing Luffy's warm cheek, "Has she taken her medicine yet?" She asked.

Marco nodded in response, "Yes."

Roger sat on the chair next to her wife. Sabo entered the room carrying a tray of warm porridge with him, Ace and Thatch were following him behind.

"How is she?"

"A little better than the past few hours. Dr. Kureha called just now, she said that if the fever persists after 24 hours, we need to rush her to the hospital." Marco answered, allowing the two Gol brothers to occupy the space next to the bed.

Silence lingered between the family, only the moaning sound coming from the little girl can be heard in the room. Ace wiped the sweat accumulated on Luffy's forehead before plastering a new cooling pad on it.

"Get well soon, Luffy. I'll take you to an amusement park next time so... get well as soon as you can, 'kay?" Ace murmured into Luffy's tiny and sweaty palm and planted a kiss on it.

It pained him to see the little girl suffering.

"So, how are we going to tell Luffy about this whole adoption thing? I mean, I'm very much happy that Dragon-san was allowing you to be Luffy's official guardian, but she's going to be heartbroken if she ever learn that she will never see her father again." Marco inquired, the volume of his voice was little lower than normal. He was afraid to disturb his little cousin— soon-to-be-official cousin.

"We don't have to tell her anything. You saw her reaction when he told her that he's not going to meet her! Again! He practically abandoned the child!" Thatch's hissed. For some reason, every time their topic is about Dragon it irked the older Newgate to no end.

Marco glared at his older brother, "We don't know that! In case you've forgotten, Dragon-san might be doing chivalrous deeds, he is still a wanted criminal. There are people out there who might want to get even with him and use his family against him! So maybe, this is his way to protect the child!"

"So, what do you propose to do?"

"Something not lame like the ones you're suggesting!"

"Why you—,"

Ace stood up, glaring at his cousins. "Knock it off, you two!"

The whole family is now focused on the arguing brothers. They were not aware of the fluttering eyes of Luffy. The little girl heard her older cousins shouting at each other, and it scared her. Maybe they are arguing about her? Maybe they are starting to hate her presence here. Her lower lip trembled, her tears started to form on the side of her eyes.

Noticing that Luffy's finally awake and that fear was evident on her tiny face. Roger hastily stood up and gave her nephews a straight cold glare, "That is enough."

With the silence and tension in the room, the finally heard Luffy's sniffing. Rouge was quick to be beside Luffy, wiping away the child's tears.

"Oh, Lu-chan. Shh..." Rouge crawled towards the bed and cradled the little girl on her lap, rocking the sobbing child gently. "Please, don't cry, baby girl."

Luffy cried softly against Rouge's chest, her small quivering hands fisted on the older lady's dress.

Sabo huffed at his cowering cousins. "Geez, do you have to argue in front of the child? You're supposed to be adults!"

"Sorry..." Marco and Thatch muttered and bowed their head dejectedly. Their cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

"Luffy is... sorry..." her small voice quivered.

They all blinked simultaneously to the crying little girl. "Lu-chan?"

Luffy sniffed continuously, while her tears kept rolling down even if she tried to rub her eyes with the back of her hand. "Luffy... Luffy doesn't know if Papa is still coming back... and... and my Mama is gone now..." the little girl croaked. "But... Luffy... Luffy doesn't want to be alone... so please... don't leave Luffy, too..."

They stared at Luffy at first before they all gushed at the pleading child. In an instance, they were all gathered on the bed having a group hug with the crying Luffy in the middle of it.

"Aww, Lu-chan..." Rouge kissed Luffy on her forehead and snuggled the girl closer to her heart.

Sabo sniffed, ignoring the teasing look his brother and cousins are throwing at him. "Of course, we won't leave you. As a matter fact, you're going to stay with us forever."

Luffy, with wide watery eyes, blinked at the blonde young man. "Really?"

Sabo resisted the urge to crush the girl in his arms for being too adorable. "Uh-huh."

"That's right, Lu-chan. Your father might have left you for a reason, good or not, but we will never abandon you. You're our little sister!" Ace proudly announced, affectionately pinching the child's cheeks.

"You're not going to leave Luffy?"

"We will never." Roger answered, hugging his wife and Luffy together.

"You'll stay with Luffy?"

"That's right, Lu-chan! Like it or not, you're part of our family now!" Thatch answered boisterously.

"Forever?"

They grinned at each other, before looking down to the Luffy. "Forever." They all said together.

And then the little cried once again, but she jumped towards Rouge and Roger's arms once again. The couple chuckled softly, allowing their sons to squeezed in to their arms; with Marco and Thatch grinning widely, forgetting the argument they had awhile ago, and high-five at each other.

"Thank you, Otousan, Okasan."

"You're very much welcome, my child."

"Thank you, Big brothers."

"Welcome, baby girl!"

The little girl was incredibly happy. She will never forget about her Papa of course, but knowing that her fears of being left alone were all but unfounded; relief washed over her. She will get to have a permanent home after losing her old one. And for the first time since her mother died and the disappearance of her usually absentee of a father, Luffy felt some semblance of security.

 **The End**

 _Because I'm so excited to post the ending. So here it is! So eeeeexciiiiitiiiiing! :D_

 _Anyways, thank you to all those who supported my first ever story. I'm sorry if I don't reply to your reviews, don't worry I really appreciate them._ _Thank you to those who followed the story, to those who added the story into their favourite. I'm really, really thankful to you all!_

 _I want to add an Epilogue, but I'm still debating about it since I want my readers to think for their epilogue._

 _See you on my next novel!_

 _Peace out!_

 _Love lots,_

 _Gummy :)_


End file.
